Baby Blues
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Itachi gets turned into a woman and will not be allowed to turn back until she get's pregnant. Meanwhile Sasuke is on the hunt for his brother.


Kisame sighed, wondering where the hell Itachi was. Both had gotten split up during their mission and it had been at least 2 days ago when they saw each other last. Although he had wanted to look for him, Itachi had made him agree that they wouldn't try and look for each other. Why? He didn't know. Even though the Uchiha could handle himself, it didn't stop him from worrying. If he went looking for him now, he'd probably find the Uchiha looking fine as usual and...He blushed. He had meant not hurt or just barely wounded, although he was pretty sure the younger man would look amazing anyway when he came back from a mission. He shook his head.

"No, Hoshigaki! Don't think about him that way! He doesn't like you that way." the shark grumbled to himself as he started cleaning Samedaha. "I'm pretty sure he's straight anyway with all those women he leaves with."

The former Kiri-ninja sighed as he looked at the hotel room mirror. He wasn't very attractive and his looks scared most people off. The people who did stick around only did so because they were attracted to the power he might bring them. As for the Uchiha…well, he had a lot to offer. He was attractive, calm, careful, powerful, and kind…when he wanted to be anyway. Kisame couldn't help but to wish he was as attractive as his partner and maybe then…he shook his head. No. That would never happen no matter how he wanted it…

* * *

><p>Itachi groaned as he slowly gained consciousness inside of an empty room with nothing but the bed he was laying in and a desk. Where was he and what was he doing here? He couldn't remember no matter how hard he tried. All he remembered was that Kisame and him being ambushed and them getting separated during the fight. Had the people brought him here or had someone found him and brought him here? He rubbed his eyes as he sat up, but quickly noticed something different about himself. He was now sporting a rather large chest and had on a very short hospital gown that would expose her privates if she bent over too far. She panicked. What happened to her?! She quickly left the bed she was laying down in, grabbed her clothes (she figured she had no time to slip them on now) and pressed an ear to the door. After hearing nothing, she snuck out down the hall. The halls were empty. She decided to explore the halls before leaving, hoping to figure whatever happened to her would be explained by searching around for a bit. Soon enough, she received her answer.<p>

Apparently her new body was a part of some kind of baby making program. Apparently the stuff that was inserted inside of her blood was made for homosexual men that wanted children without having to adopt. Itachi was one of their guinea pigs as were a couple of other people. According to the file, she wouldn't get out of this new body until she got pregnant and until the baby was a 1 year old. The Uchiha glared at the paper as if it was its fault he was a girl.

"Great." she sighed. She looked down at the materials on the desk. She suddenly heard someone coming in. She grabbed the file and ducked inside of the closet. A man with a white coat walked in and began looking through some papers. Itachi noticed some keys in the man's pocket and grabbed them, but not before knocking out the man.

As soon as she escaped the lab, the first thing on her mind was to find her partner. He…wait…what would he say? She frowned as she looked down into the stream she was walking by it. She looked almost the same except she had breasts, her face was more feminine and softer, her body had more curves, and she had what women called, "baby birthing" hips, something she had heard her mother say once, and her skin was much more softer than her male body. Would he be freaked out? Accepting? She feared the possibilities although she didn't show it.

'I'll go eat before I go see him about this. He'll just have to accept me for what I am right now.' Itachi sighed as her stomach growled and she put on her cloak. Luckily it was covering up her gown underneath. Things in town weren't any easier. Men stared while their girlfriends/lovers/wives glared at the Uchiha as if she was purposely trying to steal their men away, which she wasn't. Good thing she wasn't inside of a bar otherwise it would have been worse.

After eating, she went up to their hotel room. Kisame was gone, but his Samedaha was still in the room. He had probably stepped out for a bit. She took off her cloak, laid it on the bed, and went to take a shower. There were so many things she now noticed as she bathed. Her penis was completely gone and was replaced by a vagina. Itachi had never gotten the sex talk since her parents had died before they could teach her anything, although her father had hinted about giving her the talk a couple of times. She would have asked someone else, but became incredibly nervous whenever she wanted to ask. She couldn't even ask her partner whom she trusted more than anyone else in the world.

She started playing with her breasts absentmindly as the hot water ran over her tired body. She gently explored her new body and everything felt strange with it being there since she had never had these things before now. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. There was no way she was getting pregnant just to get rid of her body. She'd get used to it in time. Besides…her body was too weak to carry a child full term anyway. How was she supposed to take care of a kid if she was going to be too sick to have it and even if she did have it, there was still the possibility that she would die either after or not too long after. Besides, she didn't want her child to be motherless. If she was going to have a child, she wanted to be able to take care of her child and be there for it.

She suddenly heard the sound of a room door and frowned. Kisame had come back from where ever he was and now she had to face him like she was. After stepping out of the shower, she quickly dried herself off and took a deep breath. She sat down the bed across from him. He seemed to not have noticed her until she cleared her throat.

"Oh you're…" he looked down at her chest. "…Back…what the heck happened to you?"

"I'm a female because I got experimented on." Itachi said in a matter of fact voice. "The only way I'm going to be a man again is if I get pregnant and even then I have to wait until I give birth and wait until he or she turns 1 year old."

"Wow…so you're just going to stay a woman forever?"

"I guess so." The Uchiha said shaking her head. "I'm…"

She was about to say that she was too sick to have a baby, never mind carrying one full term, but thought better of it. She didn't want Kisame to worry about her. Kisame noticed her silence. "Well with our line of work, it'd be pointless to have a baby if no one's around to take care of it. Besides, you've got Sasuke on your back. You can't just walk around pregnant without him trying to kill you."

"Hn." said the Uchiha, not wanting to admit she had not thought about Sasuke. As a matter of fact, her younger brother hadn't even crossed her mind until Kisame said something. Would he even recognize her now? It had been quite some since the two of them seen each other.

Kisame yawned. "Well let's get some sleep. We have to get back to the base tomorrow."

Itachi nodded, feeling a bit pleased with Kisame's reaction. 'That was better than expected. I'll have to look some things up on the female anatomy before we leave town.'


End file.
